


We were gonna be legends

by Augurey_Ray



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Dahlias, Gen, Julie and the phantoms - Freeform, Modern Day, Past Relationship(s), Sunset Curve (Julie and The Phantoms), angsty but cute, band mates - Freeform, friends - Freeform, small mention of anxiety, thinking about the past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29358993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Augurey_Ray/pseuds/Augurey_Ray
Summary: How Sunset Curve are coping with so much change as they mull over everything that’s happened.
Relationships: Alex Mercer & Julie Molina, Luke Patterson/Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	We were gonna be legends

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I’ve never written for this fandom before but I wanted to share this small idea I had so I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Reggie **

Reggie can’t sleep. How can he possibly sleep with so much on his mind? His parents are gone and so is his childhood home. They left nothing. Not a trace. It would be easier to take if it hadn’t only been 25 years. In Reggie’s mind that really isn’t long. They’d clearly moved on quickly after his death.

“Reg?” Lukes voice pierces the silence of the dark room. Reggie swallows the lump in his throat and rolls over onto his side so that his back faces Luke. The last thing he wants right now is to talk to Luke because somehow Luke is okay with this? And sure, they all have their own painful situations but Luke never could see anything that was more important than his music.

Music is the meaning of their very existence and maybe Luke was right when he said they’d been given another chance but Reggie can’t fight the image of his little brother alone as their parents fight from another room. He’d promised him he’d be there.

Reggie scrunches his eyes closed against the rush of tears. He’d made a promise, and he’d broken it not just when he’d died but when he’d left home for the band. He’d been selfish and he knew it. He’d chosen the band over his family and look where that had gotten him now.

“Reggie?” Luke’s voice comes again, breaking through his thoughts. Reggie lets out an involuntary sob and a moment later he hears the creak of the couch as Luke gets up and then the padding of his feet as he approaches Reggie. He sits down on the mattress Reggie has set up on the studio floor and folds his legs underneath him as he stares worriedly through the dark.

“I’m sorry about earlier Reg.” He speaks hesitantly. Reggie blinks through the darkness towards him, lingering tears still wet on his cheeks and nose.

“It’s not your fault.” Reggie whispers, pushing himself into a sitting position. Luke has an almost guilty look on his face as he averts his eyes to his hands that are twisting the blanket anxiously. They’re silent for a second as Alex rolls over on the mattress opposite them. Once he’s settled and they’re sure they haven’t disturbed him, Luke shuffles down to rest his head on the pillow and Reggie follows doing the same.

“I’m more sorry that I was so quick to ignore your feelings. I shouldn’t have tried to dispel them like that. You were upset, and I should have comforted you. I’m a jerk. I’m so sorry dude.”

Reggie can see the shame in his expression even in the low light of dawn and he reaches out to interlock his hand with Lukes. “You’re here now.” He says, exhaling deeply as the tension relieves itself from his body and his eyes flutter shut once more. Luke squeezes his hand reassuringly.

As Reggie feels himself drifting into a light sleep his mind wanders to another time. A time when he used to have to comfort Luke every night after he’d fallen out with his mum. It’s strange how Luke seems to have this facade that he’s moved on. That he doesn’t care anymore. And sure that was 25 years ago but Reggie can’t help but worry. Luke can be difficult to read sometimes, and he has always been very good at hiding how he really feels deep down. Reggie wonders if he should bring it up one time but for now he’s happy to rest knowing that Luke is safe and here right beside him, warm and although not quite alive, his presence sure is.

* * *

** Alex **

Since realising 25 years have gone by a lot has happened. Alex has always struggled with his anxiety even before death and although he loves spending time with Luke and Reggie and even his new friend Willie, sometimes he just needs to be alone. Today feels like one of those days. While the boys are distracted, Alex takes himself somewhere completely random. He would usually go into the city but today his head is buzzing far too much to want to be around people. So, Alex appears in a small park surrounded by the distant sounds of the city. There’s a large lake in the middle, and he settles himself upon a bench overlooking it. The air isn’t much different to the city air, but it lingers with the smells of fresh flowers and soil.

“Alex?”

Alex spins around in surprise to see Julie. She’s holding a bunch of purple dahlias in both hands. “Hey Julie.” Alex sends her a small smile. Julie looks around to check no one is around before approaching and taking a seat next to him on the bench. They sit in comfortable silence, gazing over the lake and taking in the sounds of the birds and the occasional group of lifers passing by. After a few minutes, Julie takes a dahlia from her bunch and passes it to Alex. He takes it with hesitant fingers looking at Julie in curiosity.

“Whenever I feel... nervous or anxious or just missing my mom, I find that stroking the petals of a dahlia help ground me. It helps me to remember that I’m not alone, and there’s nothing to be afraid of. I think you could do with some of that reassurance too.”

Alex moves his hand up to stroke the soft petals with utmost care. He takes a deep breath and closes his eyes as new found peace takes over. When he looks back at Julie, she’s smiling and in this moment, Alex realises he’s got a new friend for life (or death).

* * *

** Luke **

They don’t look happy, Luke worries. But they don’t look sad either and then again they are only going about their normal lives. Without him. He paces in front of the living room window nervously biting his nails, a habit he seems to have picked up since their return. The sound of someone appearing behind him causes Luke to finally avert his attention from his parents. Reggie is stood there watching him, an unreadable expression on his face.

“I just wish I could talk to them.” Luke blurts as he begins pacing again. “I just want them to know what I did. What _we_ did.”

“I know.” Reggie replies taking a step closer. “And you can.”

“How Reg?!” Reggie staggers back slightly at Lukes outburst. “Sorry.” He mumbles. “Sorry I’m just- argh”

“It’s okay.”

Silence. 

“You know if you told Julie about Emily you could fix this.”

“I can’t ask her to do that.”

“Seriously Luke, I’ve seen how she looks at you. I think she’d do anything for you.”

“It’s not like that Reg.” Reggie folds his arms and gives him a disbelieving look. “It’s not!”

“Whatever you say. I just think you should trust her.”

Luke takes a moment to consider. “I’m not sure I’m ready yet.” He whispers. Reggie’s posture visibly softens and he moves closer, placing both hands on Lukes shoulders.

“That’s okay too.” He says, pulling Luke into a hug. “We still have each other. Isn’t that what you said?” Luke nods against his shoulder. “And... these are different times. Not to mention we’re ghosts and no one can see what we’re doing to judge anyway. Not that we’re doing anything bad but-“

“Get to the point Reg.” Luke laughs watery as he pulls away.

“I was just thinking maybe we could finally be together.”

Luke can only smile in response and pull Reggie back into a tight hug.

* * *

** Bobby (1995)**

_ We were gonna be legends _

The words seem to echo around Bobbys head as he sits in the empty theatre. The dull sounds of the ambulance from outside still scream in his ears. It’s all too painful to think about, to see. They were going to be legends and now, in the blink of an eye, all of that hard work is gone. Everything they’d all sacrificed so much for.

“Hey.” Bobby is pulled from his trance by a soft voice. “Are you alright?” Rose hops up to sit on the edge of the stage beside him.

Bobby opens his mouth to speak, but nothing comes out so he just shakes his head. They sit in comfortable silence, Rose tapping out a beat on the stage with the heels of her boots. It makes Bobby think of endless band practice in the studio and why he loves to play music so much. It helps him to escape and more than anything right now he wishes he could turn back time to when he was writing his first song with Sunset Curve. That music feels dead now, though. The soul that this band had been built upon is gone and with it so much more.

Bobby doesn’t know what comes next but it’s going to take time.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and if you enjoyed please feel free to leave kudos and a comment, I love reading them! I’ve been nervous about posting for another fandom so anything nice you have to say means a lot. <3
> 
> Twitter - @ray_fish_  
> Instagram - @augurey_ray  
> If you wanna say hi!


End file.
